


鬼之名

by fiammanda



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/pseuds/fiammanda
Summary: 最英勇的战士，会被冠以鬼之名号。





	

新选组十番组组长，原田左之助。

不知火匡向来不怎么（想）在意人类的事情，不过这名字听起来倒意外有几分耳熟。他搜寻了一番记忆，未有所获，只觉得日本叫什么田什么助的实在太多。长州藩的信使忽然到访，他便把这事儿抛在脑后了。

时近深夜，他却懒得请人进屋说话，只是踞坐于檐廊下，喝着酒听对方讲完。使者早习惯了他的傲慢，不敢在面上露出丝毫不怿，语速飞快地告知最新情报，然后逃也似地离开了。

月亮已经升起来，小小一枚，镶在竹叶之上。然而不知火已经失去了对月饮酒的兴致，人类的麻烦叫他脑子发胀。他晃进屋内，泠泠月色以门的轮廓在叠席上画出一个银白的长方形，他的影子在其中被拉成长长一条。

不知火忽然想起自己是在什么时候听过那个人类的名字了。

\---

七八年前，他也是这么踏着月光走进一个房间。

当时不知火按鬼族的标准还未成年，一族一国的存亡于他尚无足轻重。他如自己的姓氏一般，飘荡在西日本的大地上，自认没有去不得的地方。经过松山藩的时候，他听闻一个消息。一位年轻的武士刚刚元服便被冠上了“鬼”之名号。他顿生兴趣，打听之下却大失所望。原来那少年并未做下什么惊天动地的壮举，只不过为人所激，切腹未死。不知火心中不屑，决意好好教一教他，“鬼”这个字可不是什么人都能用的。

那夜明月亦如许多夜晚一般洒下清辉。不知火本想悄悄摸进房里，然而月色将他的身形纤毫毕现映在障子上，拉开后又拖出墨黑的长长影子。他干脆大摇大摆走到铺盖边蹲下。

被子里立时飞出一道银光，直扑他的咽喉。不知火进来时就察觉他呼吸变了，早有防备，轻松捏住那握刀的手腕一拧。

人类少年在他发力之前便把胁差抛给另一只手，接住后再度腾身向他刺来，动作流畅全无滞涩，丝毫没有被左腕的疼痛影响。

这一刺来得刁钻，不知火不想失了重心摔倒只能松手后撤，却还是被削去了一小截蜷曲的鬓发。他吹了一声口哨，恶感已消散大半：“哟，这就是你切腹的那把刀？挺快的啊。”

“你是谁？”少年见他大概没有攻击的意思，也暂时放下了武器。他伸手把因为从被子里钻出来而散落在脸前的乱发全数抹到脑后，露出幼兽般金色的眸子。

“我不是谁，我就是来看看切了个腹就变成‘鬼左之’的毛头小子。”不知火讲起话来自带十二分嘲讽。鬼族的敏锐感知告诉他，这家伙眼下伤都好得差不多了，算算时间八成是切腹时就已避开了要害位置。

原田皱了皱鼻子，哼出一声：“什么‘鬼左之’，不过是和用话激我切腹一样，看我没死赶我快点走罢了。”他倒回床铺扯高被子蒙住头，被子里传来回锋入鞘的“铛”和他闷闷的声音，“虽然也是我经不起话赶话啊……”

不知火听得好笑，想起之前打听到的消息里他小小年纪就拿下免许皆传，多半是遭了同袍和同门的妒忌才引来这一遭，最后决定自己还是懒得弄明白人类的弯弯绕绕。“那你接下来准备怎么办？”

“现在脱藩的武士这么多，饿不死我一个咯。”原田答得痛快，答完之后才想起担忧是不是又被套了话去，猛地坐直起来，“喂，你到底是来干嘛的？”

房里已经没有别人，唯余一地透过障子的胧胧月光。少年只见一个身影轻轻跃上屋顶：“不是说了吗，来看看‘鬼左之’是什么样的‘人物’——”

\---

不知火有预感，自己和那个新选组组长还会遇到很多次。他本想着下回要拿当年轶事调侃一下，然而将军府邸前再度对上的时候，他立刻忘记了一切前尘往事。和原田的战斗太——太多了，容不下思考其他任何东西。战斗的愿望在胸中鼓荡，撑得他肋骨发疼，又沿着每一条血脉烧向四肢百骸，烧得他眼眶滚烫。而月光彻骨。

他始终不曾提及他们的初遇。场合不对，气氛有碍，闲杂人等太多——抑或只是没有必要。他知道原田看得出他的欣赏，其余一切大可以交给子弹来挑明。

油小路之后是鸟羽伏见，接下来是上野。不得不说纲道挑了个好日子，月色当头，罗刹部队无法隐匿行踪，唯一在场的人类反倒能看清敌方的攻击。 原田选择了与他一致的伏击时间与地点，这并没有出乎他的意料。长枪逐一穿透不再属于人类的心脏，而不知火第一次站在战友的立场上欣赏枪尖溅起的月光。他多少有些理解了新选组对冷兵器的执着——尽管仍然无法认同。原田揶揄他“终究还是要被落后于时代的武器所救”的时候，他没有像往常那样出言讽刺。鬼族的感官确实过于敏锐，人类不平稳的呼吸在他听来太大声了，吵得他构思不出一句恰当又符合他形象的反驳。

“你让我想起一位故友。”他最后这样说道。

人类总是喜欢为了过于缥缈的东西，献上他们过于缥缈的生命。

原田看起来有些惊讶，但并不纠缠这一点。“喂，不知火……你说我现在配得上‘鬼左之’这个名号了吗？”

不知火能感受到他维持声音稳定的努力，尽量简洁迅速地答道：“是。”

他言出由衷。

原田没有再说话。虫鸣不知何时停了下来，他们坐在黎明前的寂静之中，唯有流水偶尔绊在河床。不知火意识到自己的回答里有一丝鼻音。他还听到血正越来越慢地淌下原田的侧腹，渗入衣料。他的体力已经恢复得差不多了，然而出于某些无法言明的原因，他感到自己有必要坐在眼下坐着的地方，腰背笔直，等待某个时刻的到来。

原田的衣袋里有一瓶变若水。不知火知道这一点，但他不准备对此做什么。他不准备对此做什么，因为原田显然已经做出选择——傲慢、从不在意他人想法、天大地大老子最大的不知火匡大爷，终于，尊重了一次别人的意志。

尊重身为人类的原田。

他不再看向对方，只是凝视天外斜月，月亮亦如一只巨目回望于他，与之前每一个月明之夜并无不同。在它面前，鬼族与人类的生命同样短暂。此生得不到的答案，甚至问不出口的问题，相遇，别离，追逐的意义，驱使人类的欲望，驱使鬼族的欲望，以及这些欲望如何激烈地彼此碰撞——

原田轻轻垂下了头。

不知火站起身，准备下水打捞那杆长枪。河面正漂起绯色的霞光。

天就要亮了。

 

END


End file.
